Gracias, Sasuke
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Naruto siempre se sentaba en su columpio frente a la entrada de la academia, Sasuke siempre esperaba en la entrada de esta a que su Aniki viniera por él, pero las cosas cambian... -Yo no tengo un padre que me felicite o tal vez me regañe, yo no tengo una madre que me espere después de la escuela con un abrazo y un plato caliente de Ramen, tampoco tengo hermanos...


Gracias Sasuke

**Gracias Sasuke**

_Naruto siempre se sentaba en su columpio frente a la entrada de la academia, Sasuke siempre esperaba en la entrada de esta a que su Aniki viniera por él, pero las cosas cambian… ¿verdad Iruka-sensei?_

Varias semanas después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke ya no era el de siempre, no era ese alegre chico que siempre quiso seguir los pasos de su Aniki, Itachi.

Salía de la academia, cabizbajo, solo, triste, siempre rumbo a su casa, evitando e ignorando Olímpicamente a toda persona o FanGirl que se quisiera acercar; Un día, ninguno en particular, cambio su rumbo, fue hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba frente a la entrada de la academia.

Necesitaba descansar un poco de la Mansión Uchiha, que solo le traía recuerdos amargos; Lo que Sasuke no percibió, es que en el árbol había un columpio, pero lo más importante, e interesante sobra decir, es que ese columpio estaba ocupado por una persona.

-Hola- dijo quedamente el chico rubio que ocupaba el nombrado columpio, Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta, Sasuke levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico rubio que se bajaba del columpio, hecho de un tablón de madera y un par de sogas, para sentarse frente a él. El rubio lo miraba con esos ojos tan… ¿Azules?... ¿Brillantes?... ¿Grandes?-

-Eres Uchiha ¿Verdad?

_-Sasuke, ya no mereces ese apellido- se dijo a si mismo en su mente_

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Hn…-murmuró el chico de cabello negro con desánimo

-Todas las chicas mueren por ti, están locas- dijo riendo quedamente el rubio

-_Sí, yo pienso algo parecido…_

-Eres genial con el lanzamiento de Shuriken

_-No tanto como Itachi_

-Creo que hasta te tengo un poco de envidia

_-¿Envidia? Envidia de que…_

-Me gustaría ser tu…- murmuro el rubio

_-¿Por qué cambiarias tu vida feliz por una tan miserable como la mía?_

-Además eres muy Valiente…

_-¿Valiente? Acaso escucho bien ¿Valiente?, ¿por qué sería él Valiente?- _meditó Sasuke antes de preguntar… -¿Por qué soy valiente?

-Para ser el único que sobrevivió a la masacre de tu clan…-el rubio lo veía prácticamente como un héroe y Sasuke explotó tanto mental como verbalmente

-¿_Valiente?... el rogó a Itachi que no le matara, con sus piernas y brazos temblorosos, con lagrimas y babas, con la sangre corriendo de la herida de su brazo, tirado en el suelo, frente a los cadáveres de sus padres, rogó, le rogo a su Aniki querido, no, le rogo a ese hombre que se hacía pasar por Itachi, que no le matara…- _las lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero Sasuke las contuvo con maestría_- ¡_Eres un Idiota!- Naruto se calló de golpe- ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñan que no debes meterte en lo que no te corresponde?- pregunto enojadísimo el moreno

Naruto inmediatamente bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos sobre el pantalón.

-Yo no tengo padres- soltó secante y cortante- Yo no tengo un padre que me felicite o tal vez me regañe, yo no tengo una madre que me espere después de la escuela con un abrazo y un plato caliente de Ramen, tampoco tengo hermanos, no tengo un hermano mayor que me venga a recoger, que me ayude, que me acompañe, no tengo hermanos menores para pelear con ellos, no tengo hermanas para molestarlas…no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie en el mundo…-

Sasuke solo lo veía impresionado y apenado, después de todo había hablado de más…había metido la pata.

-Al menos tu conociste a tu familia- sintió un dolor ajeno muy, muy, muy fuerte, pero un poco compartido, ambos estaban solos en la vida...

-Y-Yo… L-Lo siento…-murmuro Sasuke girando un poco su mirada de la triste imagen del rubio

-Sasuke…

-Hn…-Sasuke no lo miro, no quería ver el rostro triste

-Gracias Sasuke…-Giro confundido

-¿P-Por qué?

-Por hablar conmigo…

-Acaso ¿nadie había hablado contigo antes?- pregunto sorprendido el moreno, al menos el rubio había dejado de lagrimear, pero era la clara prueba de que Naruto estaba más solo que él, el al menos tenia a las niñitas persiguiéndolo, los mayores expresándole sentidos pésames, pero Naruto, de verdad nadie nunca había hablado con el…

-No…solo unas excepciones, el hombre que vende Ramen y su hija, tal vez Iruka-sensei cuando me habla para regañarme…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, nadie nunca se me acerca, pareciera como si… me tuvieran miedo- se instalo un corto silencio

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Sonríe

-¿Ah?

-Sonríe

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no puedo sonreír hasta que complete mi misión, así que tú debes sonreír por tres cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?

-Primero, no debes dejar que los demás opaquen tu alegría, eso sería darles mucha importancia, Segundo, debes sonreír tanto por ti como por mi- Naruto dibujo una tímida sonrisa- y Tercero, porque ahora me tienes a mi

-¿Seremos amigos?- pregunto entusiasmado mientras ensanchaba mas su sonrisa

-Seremos Amigo-Enemigos, porque ser solo amigos no sería muy interesante- declaro el moreno

-Gracias Sasuke- murmuro el rubio mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba

-U-Usuratonkachi

-No me digas así, Teme

-No me digas Teme, Dobe

-Sasuke-Baka

-¿Crees que es el inicio de una amistad?- pregunto Iruka-sensei a su acompañante

-Yo diría que es el inicio más bien de una enemiamistad- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón Ammy-san

-Minato-sama y Kushina-san estarían orgullosos ¿no crees Iruka-sensei?

-Sí, después de todo Naruto es un niño con un buen corazón- respondió el castaño-

-Nos veremos Iruka-sensei

-Ten cuidado Ammy-san

La muchacha oculto su cara bajo la máscara Anbu y dejo a Iruka-sensei, ahora su misión era otra, muy distinta y peligrosa; salió a las afueras de la aldea, fijándose que nadie la siguiera y se sentó en un pequeño claro del espeso bosque.

-Ammy-chan

-Itachi-san

-Dejémonos de formalidades- el moreno la abrazo y le quito la máscara, acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de la chica- Que me dices de mi Otooto-

-Estará bien, ha encontrado a un chico especial

-¿Serán amigos?- pregunto un poquito nervioso

-Serán Amigo-Enemigos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- estuve observando un poco con Iruka-sensei

-Los voy a extrañar, pero en especial, voy a extrañar tus sonrisas, y tus ojos chocolate…- murmuro Itachi mientras abrazaba a la chica

-También te voy a extrañar Itachi- murmuro devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza

-Debes irte ahora y yo también, sabes que no estamos en las mejores condiciones

-Lo sé, cuídate mucho Itachi- dijo sin moverse

-No lo hagas difícil Ammy

-No lo hago difícil, solo, me preocupo…- respondió un poco sonrojada

-No lo hagas, sabes que estaré bien- murmuro el moreno, le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla y se fue…

La chica tomo su máscara y regreso a la aldea, fue hacia el Ichiraku Ramen, necesitaba urgentemente algo de comida, y después, vigilaría un poco la enemiamistad;

A lo mejor Hokague-sama dejaba a Sasuke y a Naruto en el mismo equipo, y los dos estarían bien…estarían juntos…pero… ella más que nadie sabía que… _Las cosas cambian…_

Camila Andrea Cortes Navarro


End file.
